Angels of Music
by MissLongLegs
Summary: A month after Edward left Charlie died of a stroke. Now two months on Bella is starting to cope thanks to her new found love of opera singing. She does this whenever she needs to express herself. See how this turns out and does Edward come back? try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Angels of Music**

**Summary **

**A month after Edward left Charlie died of a stroke. Now two months on Bella is starting to cope thanks to her new found love of opera singing. She does this whenever she needs to express herself. See how this turns out and does Edward come back?**

**I own nothing at all except my imagination.**

**Chapter 1- Gone**

Their both gone. First _him _and now Charlie. Another tear rolled down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away. Charlie had been buried a month today. I looked at the bunch of red roses waiting in the vase, waiting for me to take them to Charlie.

Knowing I had to go sooner or later I decided it was better to get it out of the way.

I arrived at the cemetery, huddling into my coat. As soon as I had stepped out of the house it had started to snow heavily. Tucking the roses into my arms as if I was carrying a baby I pushed open the high metal gates and stepped through closing them after.

Walking past angels of stone stuck in the same positions forever, marble shining in the snow with pictures of loved ones glued onto the headstones.

Walking past more and more stones I find the family vault where all my family on my fathers side was buried. I start singing to myself softly something I only did if I was overcome by a strong emotion.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!

As I heard clapping behind me ,I hadn't realized I was singing very loudly. An old woman emerged from the stone angels smiling kindly at me. She had white curls framing her face and emerald green eyes glinting from the glistening snow.

"That was amazing, my dear."

I blushed bright red.

"No honestly you have real talent for the arts. I know you only do it in your own time Miss Swan but your life will change soon."

I quickly put down the roses and turned back to her my mouth open to ask her something but she was gone. No footprints in the snow no sound.

This was simply too weird.

I picked up the roses again and opened the heavy metal gates to enter it and shutting it once I was inside.

It was dimly lit with plaques lining the wall I walked past old dusty ones until I found Charlie.

Laying the roses tenderly on the ground I looked at the plaque. Sniffing I get up and dust myself off when I spot a letter that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Bella Marie Swan"

Turning it over there one the back is a wax seal of a skull.

**Right then first chapter.**

**I need reviews to make me update more…**

**First one to review gets their name in the next chapter!**

**So hurry up and click the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I HAD TO DO THIS ON WORDPAD SO IM SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE QUALITY.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 2 **

It had my name on it.

Should I open it or not?

I looked at it for a moment before stuffing it in my pocket and running past the angels and tombs of beings before me.

Spotting my truck I quickly unlocked it and threw myself inside, roaring the engine to life.

I drove through the snow covered streets, more aware now that ever of the cold and slippy surface that covered everything.

Pulling into my drive I quickly hopped out the cab and walked carefully into the house trying not to slip, again.

Chucking the keys on the table and dropping into the nearest chair I carefully took out the letter. Looking carefully at the seal I slipped my finger underneath it and extracted the letter as if it were a precious artifact.

Dearest Bella, it read.

I understand how depressed you must feel at this moment but do not worry my dear the angel of music has you under his wing.

Yours forever

O.G

O.G?

Who the hell was O.G?

How the hell did he know my name, who I was and what had happened?

Running a hand through my hair and sighing, i set the letter down. I now have a stalker. Fantastic.

I stood, turning toward the fridge to make something small for dinner, humming as I did.

Words took place of the notes as I carried on cooking.

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here._

_Here in this room he calls me softly _

_Somewhere inside , hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius._

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel._

I finished chopping some carrots and I popped them into the hot water when I heard a ghostly voice.

"Find the old opera house! Find it and become a star!"

The old opera house? The one in Seattle? I wondered idly if it was the one where a Phantom had apparently haunted. Grabbing my laptop I searched 'Seattle Opera House' and clicked the first result.

' More than 30 years ago the Seattle La Populaire opera house was one of the most loved attractions in America. But when he two main chandeliers broke from the ceiling and set fire to the seats it was deemed unsafe for any kind of use. Many believe that this was the work of the Phantom, as two of the lead singers had apparently angered him and he had promised his revenge. Whether this myth is true it is not known but the Opera House has not been used ever since.'

A Phantom?

The voice rang through my head again

"Find the old opera house! Find it and become a star!"

Jumping to my feet, I turned off the stove, grabbed my keys and ran out the door, slamming it after me. I would find this Opera House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels of Music Chapter 3 **

**AN: **

**Another wordpad document , sorry about that. But since the laptop at my dad's is the only laptop i have access too and the only thing he has is wordpad. So sorry about the quality in advance! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3 - Seattle's La Populaire**

I pulled up to the old building. It didnt look like it was nearly forty years old. Although the windows and doors were boarded up with cheap plywood to keep out squatters, it still held a grand look that fascinated me.

I shut off the trucks engine and stepped cautiously out of the cab. Looking around quickly I walk swiftly around the back looking for an entry that would cause the least damage to me to go through it. The easiest one seemed to be the back door with half the plywood covering it missing.

I went up, looked around quickly and yanked the weak wood off and opened the door. Tip toeing through, I closed it as gently as I could. Walking past metal levels that looking colser, showed the old costumes they used at the diffrent operas. There were about 5 levels , I guessed that the first and second held all the costumes, props and diffrent sets. The next I guessed was a workshop to make everything. The next two levels must have been the bedrooms were everyone used to sleep when the Opera House was used.

"Wow." I muttered, in awe of my surroundings.

I kept walking, dodging cobwebs and dust. I walked onto the stage and looked out to the seats. They were made of red velvet with gold plated letters shone showing the seats numbers. Only the middle was a mess with the two old broken chandeliers still sitting amist the seats. Dust coated them. It was plainly obvious that no one had enough courage to repair this historic place. I hummed a melody I that seemed to be familiar with.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Inside my mind_

My eyes closed on their own accord only to snap open when a rich, soft male voice starting singing back.

_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind._

I looked around nervously , worried someone was around .

A figure suddenly appeared near the left wing. I shrieked, jumped up about a mile in the air and fell on my backside.

"Oh my!" he ran foreward " are you alright my swan?"

He held out a hand which I gladly took. I stood, brushed myself off and looked at the stranger.

" Who are you?" I asked him. He had a lovely voice, singing opera as well.

" You may know me as O.G" He told me, raising his dark brows.

I gaped at him. He'd left me that note?

"That was you?" I gasped.

He nodded solemly. "Others know me as The Phantom."

This, gorgeous man was the Phantom who destroyed the opera house?

" How do you know me?" I asked him.

" You sing when you're upset. That is what drew me to you, my swan. You sing beautifully and I truly believe with some teaching from me you could become great!"

I looked at him, in utter disbelief. What was with the 'my swan' thing?

"Would you let me teach you?"

Oh he still wanted an answer.

I nodded my head, dumbly.

"Oh and you may call me Erik."

**AN:**

**There we go people! **

**Another chapter done !**

**Im so sorry for any mistakes and so sorry for the wait. Enjoy and review!**

**Emmie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS ON WORDPAD AGAIN. SO SORRY!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**AT ALL.**

**EVER.**

**Chapter 4 - Teaching.**

I looked at Erik, smiling. We had just finished a teaching session. This time the song was 'Think Of Me'. He said that it would suit my voice beautifully , like it did for his precious Christine decades ago. He wouldnt tell me how many decades ago though. But I decided not to push him on it. It obviously hurt him to speak her name, just like it hurt me to speak HIS name.

'Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

"Big powerful voice Bella! Don't hide behind a shy mask ! Be confident and hold your head high to make your voice louder!" He called to me, using his hands to emphasise his point, like he always did.

I carried on.

Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me! 

At the end, with Erik's help I used a multitude of notes and ending with a high soprano note. I'd fallen in love with this song.

As Erik clapped for me a noise from upstairs caught our attention. Simply because we were in the catacombs of the opera house didnt mean we were deaf to every other kind of noise from above.

He looked at me and nodding before taking off on a run with me close on his heels. Peeking from one of his many hiding places above the stage, my breath caught painfully in my throat.

Down on the stage, looking around was a vampire I never thought I would ever see again.

The caramel curls, the Snow White of the Silent Movies era features.

It was Esme.

**There we go!**

**Chapter four!**

**read and review for me please i want at least twenty reviews or i wont write the next chapter for you lot!**

**Emmie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angels of Music Chapter 5**

**AN:**

**Well seeing as you all wanted me to update so badly, here you go x**

**also once again this is on Wordpad x sorry x**

**Chapter 5 - Mom!**

It was Esme.

Esme, my vampire mother , was here, on stage , looking about despretley.

I looked at Eric and pointed down at Esme. Ignoring his disapproving look, I carefully climbed over the metal banister of the curving steel stairs and ran as carefully as I could. I passed the dusty props and paused by the right wing.

"Esme?" I whispered. Her head whipped around to look at me, and in her haste she flicked herself in the face with her curls.

"Bella?" she asked walking toward me. I nodded and sprinted towards her. She opened her arms and I flew into them.

"Oh Bella ! Oh sweetie I was so worried! I went to Charlie's house and saw that his scent had faded. Darling has he..? " she trailed off , not knowing what to say. I simply nodded she'd guessed of his death.

" Erik get your backside out here now! I know you're there!"

I looked at her in shock. She knew Erik?

" Ahh Esme, whats it been , decades since I saw you last?"

She looked walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

" How do you ... How do you know each other?" I asked.

" We were like siblings. He would cheer me up whenever i was sad. The last time I saw him was in the sixties. What happened here Erik? "

" I got angry with the two lead singers. They riduculed me puplicly calling me a ghost and non existent. But I am sad that the opera house isn't used anymore."

" Oh but Erik it will be! They've decided to restore it! It will be a legacy again! Bella don't think that I didn't hear your voice. It's amazing!"

I blushed, the warmth flooding to my cheek. They both laughed.

We silenced once we heard a noise from outside. The wood was being removed. We looked at each other, and quickly ran to the nearest hiding spot. From there, we went up to the roof and peeked over to see what was happening.

Crowbars and gloved hands were being used to pry the rotting wood away from the extravagant doors and windows. I hoped that they would keep the opera house looking exactly how it was, it would be positivley criminal to not to.

" Hey Jim what's that up there?"

"Leave it alone Jimmy you're probably seeing things again." Two builders had spotted us.

"But what if its that Phantom dude again?"

"I said leave it alone Joey!"

Hmm. They'd heard of Erik. Strange.

**AN:**

**There we are chapter 5. i know its short and im really sorry but i didnt know what to write. So read and review and thanks for all the reveiws i've had so far!**

**Emmie xxx**


End file.
